Tamashii Dreams
by guardian921
Summary: **UPDATED** With Drako's demise came new life for Daimyo's son. But sometimes the darkness is stained in one's soul, always there, tempting one with false hopes... and fears. Features Usagi
1. Author Notes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, 'cept for the twisted mind and time put into this...

**Author's Notes:**

This story is a mix between the TMNT: 2k3 and TMNT: BTTS. Ever since TMNT: BTTS started, all my Ultimate Ninja fanart has been based off of that show. You can find my art at:

guardian921. deviantart .com

For those who don't know, Ue-chan is the Ultimate Ninja. He has been given many names, but based on the official model sheets, I've determined that his adult for is named "Ve"-Sama while his child form is named "Ue"-Sama. Since my stories are Post-Grudge Match, I shall be referring to him as the latter.

In the "_Ultimate Ninja_" episode, the Ultimate Daimyo said that his people had introduced _ninjitsu_ to Earth, and since _ninjitsu_ originated from Japan, I have decided that Battle Nexus native language would have had some Japanese undertones.

**Vocab**

_(I'm only 98.999% positive on this, so feel free to let me know if I got anything wrong)_

Names:

_**"Daimyo-chan"**_- "Little Daimyo"

_**"Dragon-san"**_- "Mr. Dragon"

Japanese Terms:

_**Aya ito tori **_- Woof pattern String-taking (Japanese version of Cat's Cradle)

_**Sakura (tree)**_ - cherry blossom tree

_**jinbei **_- a type of Japanese two-piece pajamas/house wear(google it for pics)

_**kamishimo **_- his usual outfit

_**happi**_- happi coat; a "festival" coat

_**Kumonryu (koi) - term for doitsu koi fish with a 'killer whale' pattern(a black body with white markings); translates to 'nine-crested dragon'**_

_**Hi Utsuri (koi) **_- term for black koi with an orange to orangish-red pattern that develops on top of the black base; "Hi Utsuri" translates to 'red reflection'

_**yume-berries**_ - "dream"-berries

_**Tamashii (Tree)**_- "soul" (tree)

_**shinobi unsui**_ _- unsui is the word used for a male or female monastic trainee; since shinobi are ninjas, I figured a "shinobi unsui" would be a monk that also trains in the fighting ways of the ninja_

_**fusuma**_- sliding japanese doors

_**shoji **_- sliding japanese paper screens

Japanese Phrases

_(most will be spoken by Usagi)_

_**Daijoubu desu ka?**_- Are you alright?/Is everything fine?

_**ii yume o mite ne**__ - sweet dreams_

_**ochitsuite**_- relax/calm down

_**hai **_- yes

**Song**

The song, _Spring is Coming_, is sung in Japanese but the English translation can be found at **Mama Lisa's World**.

**~*~ Enjoy ~*~**


	2. Original

_~*~Haru ga kita_

_Haru ga kita_

_Doko ni kita?_

_Yama ni kita_

_Sato ni kita_

_No ni mo kita...~*~_

Concentrating on his task, the young child paused to hum a few lines as he placed the band of light blue silk in between his teeth, what with both of his hands tangled in an interwoven mass. Dressed in only his steel blue jinbei, he sat cross-legged at the water's edge, his back leaning against the ancient Sakura tree. As he hummed, a couple of bush warblers sang along from the pink blossomed branches, watching the carefree boy play his _Ayo ito tori_. A small giggle was made as he successfully managed to twist and tighten the cord into the desired pattern.

_~*~Hana ga saku_

_Hana ga saku_

_Doko ni saku?_

_Yama ni saku_

_Sato ni saku_

_No ni mo saku...~*~_

Even though his voice was underdeveloped and slightly off key, it still held a completely soothing quality. So much that it was as though the small hands had a mind of their own as they danced in tempo while he continued to sing, flawlessly weaving and plucking the silken cord. So flawlessly, in fact, that his attention need not even be focused on the game. Instead, he merely rested farther against the rugged bark, watching the world above and around him.

A smile lit up on his rather cherubic face as he watched the mother warbler build her nest, assisted by her mate. The two fluttered throughout the pink and yellow blossoms that bloomed from the tree's limbs. Just beyond the tree top, through the gaps and to the side, pure white clouds could be seen, floating lazily across the clear lavender sky. Beams of light shining through reflected upon the smooth, pristine pond, forming a boundless reflection that shimmered of various blues and whites that swirled in grace with the koi that claimed the waters as their home. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back as he allowed the sun's gentle rays to warm his skin, continuing to interweave the woven silk and proceeded to fill the air with song.

_~*~Tori ga naku_

_Tori ga naku_

_Doko ni naku?_

_Yama ni naku_

_Sato ni naku_

_No ni mo naku...~*~_

"Greetings, Little Daimyo..."

A dark shadow veiled over the child, causing him to glance up. His hands paused and his smile grew tenfold, bight green eyes twinkling with delight. Gently, he rested his hands in his lap, careful not to ruin his game.

"Hello, Dragon-san..." Came the cheerful greeting. "How are you?"

"I am fine, my little friend," the rough voice chuckled. The cloaked figure kneeled down beside the young prince, a small smile was etched into his scaly face as he pulled the grey hood back. "Thank you for inquiring. I see you still enjoy singing to yourself."

"I'm not singing to myself."

"Oh?"

"No..." The child prince pointed above toward his feathered friends. "_They're_ listening. And they sing _along_, too!"

"_Heh,_ I see..."

For a moment the two sat in silence, but despite the lack of conversation, it was a comfortable peace for them as they simply enjoy the each other's company. Drako sat and watched the Daimyo's son, finally turning his attention to the boy's lap. Tilting his head in a curious manner, he raised a talon and pointed at the toy.

"What is that you have there?"

"Huh? Oh! This?" Embarrassed, Ue-chan held the string figure up for the other to see, the blue silk shimmering in the sunlight. "It's my _Ayo ito tori._ It's a game Mother taught me before..."

"Ah, I see," the dragon replied when the child's sentence began to falter. Drako knew that the Daimyo's wife had passed away over a good four hundred and twenty years ago. However, seeing as the young prince had been restored to his former childhood state, both in body _and_ memories, the boy believed it had only been forty-one years since her passing. Recognizing the dreary look on the young face, he inquired further, so to distract him from his _'grief'._ He could not afford for the boy to become depressed. Not yet, not when he was so close to his intended goal. "And just what exactly is the purpose of this game? From what I see, all you've managed to do is tangle your hands _and_ the string into a large mess."

"Heh-hee... You're not looking at it right," he giggled, holding it up so that his friend could see better. "Here, watch..."

Freeing his hands from the cord, he quickly began to untangle the knots, forming a perfect loop. Patiently, the red scaled reptilian watched as the child picked up the silk with his middle finger and positioned the silk tautly in his hands, both palms facing each other and as far apart as the cord would allow. Bringing his palms close together, he began to grasp at the loose ends with his ample fingers. Skillfully, the band was twisted and rotated, wrapped around digits and such. Before he knew what happened, the child was holding up his creation for him to witness.

"See? This pattern is called the 'Butterfly', because it _looks_ like a butterfly!" Sure enough, strung between the boy's hands was what appeared to be a shiny light blue butterfly. All in all, it disturbed the dragon on how accurate he had managed to create the replica out of a mere silk cord. "There are lots of other patterns you can make, but you need someone else to play with you for some of them. I can teach you if you want."

"That would be wonderful," Drako smiled, inwardly cringing at the very thought of playing such a useless and demeaning game. "But I'm afraid that my hands are too large for such a small string."

"That's alright, you can use your claws!"

"My talons alone are as large as your hand, Little Daimyo, if not larger... however," The disappointed look on the small boy's face caused him to rethink his choice. "I suppose we could give it a try."

_Just smile and play along,_ he told himself. _Tonight's the night. Just a little bit longer... then he can be as depressed as he wants. Heh-heh-heh..._

"Great! Don't worry, I'll tell you what to do," Ue-chan brightened. Sitting up straight, he held the now repositioned cord up with his hands. "Alright. Now I'm going to grasp this piece here and this piece there. Then I'm going to wind it around my thumb like this. Now you grab that piece there."

"There?" Timidly, Drako pointed at a certain section, unsure if it was the right one. With both his hands tangled, the boy had resorted to using his nose as a pointer, which made it a little hard to follow.

"Yes, that's the one."

Drako suppressed a growl as he was caught in an internal conflict. Half of him knew that he should simply play along, while the other half wanted to sever the cord and strangle the boy. Hesitantly, he reached down toward the toy and paused. An evil smirk threatened to expose itself as he had a suddenly wicked idea; one that would satisfy both halves of his conflict. With a masked expression, he slowly place a single talon underneath the soft silk, pretending to be careful. As he went to pull the string out though, he skillfully angled it a fraction to the side. The cord was caught upon the sharpened tip, and with that simple tug, sliced cleanly in half. Completely dumbfounded, Ue-chan stared at the length of rope that had landed in his lap.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Little Daimyo!" Drako mocked in amusement as he spoke with a sorrowful tone and masked his face with a look of horrified guilt. _Not only do I not have to suffer through that child's insufferable game,_ he cheered. _But now I can watch him as he cries! And since I did warn him, I can't lose his trust! _"I should have been more careful."

"_Sigh..._" To Drako's shocked disappointment, however, the boy did not cry. Instead, he looked up at the giant dragon with a strained smiled. "It's alright. I should have listened to you. You did say that your claws were too big, and I had forgotten how sharp they are. It's my own fault."

Drako watched as the child leaned back against the tree and stared up at the clouds. Suddenly, a familiar gleam was seen in the his eyes and the dragon began to fret. He knew that look from countless encounters before. The boy wanted to play _'Name-That-Cloud.'_

_Why couldn't this blasted tree take us somewhere then a damn garden? I'm getting sick and tired of all this __**'sunshine and rainbows' **__nonsense!_

Unfortunately for the dragon, the ancient _Sakura_ was in fact a Tamashii Tree, and, according to legend, each Tamashii Tree served as a portal to their master's soul. Since the tree had formerly belonged to Tengu prince's late mother, Ue-chan was now the rightful master by birth. This meant that every moment spent in the Tamashii Realm would be in a setting based on the child's soul.

Had the _'Ultimate Ninja'_ bothered to care for the tree, the realm would no doubt be a dark, horrible place. One where the winds screamed in harshness and bit at the skin. Where color was bleak and happiness was outlawed. Drako would have preferred a world such as that.

Now that Lord Simultaneous had regressed the prince back into a child of innocence, however, every time he spent with the boy was in some form of garden. The dragon did not like it, but at least it allowed him a somewhat more physical form then when the child was merely sleeping back in the palace.

It had been close to eighteen months since Drako started visiting the young tengu's dreams. At first it was a difficult task to confront the child, seeing as the Daimyo had filled the child's head with the notion that dragons were dangerous creatures to be feared. No doubt an attempt to prevent his son from making the same mistake as before, much to said creature's annoyance. The boy would wake up in a cold sweat whenever he spotted the giant scaled beast, which in turn, would thrown Drako back into the deep subconsciousness of the boy's mind. Trapped in his dark prison, he could only be free in the event that his host was in an unconscious state, such as sleep. For eight straight months he spent merely watching the boy, waiting for him to make a move. It was a slow process, but he eventually gained the boy's trust.

It was not long before Drako realized that since the Tamashii Tree was in fact the embodiment of the child's soul, he himself was able to materialize into a physical form of his own. Although this incarnation could only be held within the Tamashii's border, both child and dragon were pleased, as it satisfied both of their needs. Ue-chan no longer had to be asleep to visit with his companion, and Drako was able to further his charade.

"How is the tournament faring?" he inquired before he could be roped into yet another childish game. Ue-chan blinked up at him in confusion for a moment before shrugging.

"It's going well, I suppose." Drako raised a curious eye-ridge at the melancholy response. Normally the Daimyo's son would begin babbling nonstop when asked about a tournament. It was, after all, common knowledge that the prince dreamed of one day becoming a champion himself, but now he was acting as if the tournament was a torment for him, and Drako had a good theory that it somehow involved the elder Daimyo.

"You don't seem so sure about that," the red reptilian spoke in concern as he locked gazes with the tengu child. Ue-chan tore his gaze away in a frustrated huff, focusing on the _Hi Utsuri_ that were playing with their _Kumonryu_ cousins. Holding his hand out as a sign to continue in explanation, Drako offered a small reassuring smile. "Please, my friend. It is unlike you to show such distaste toward the tournament like this. What is wrong?"

It seemed that Ue-chan planned to merely ignore his companion as he remained fixated on the graceful movements of the aquatic beasts. Even as he continued to hold the false concern securely into his scaly facial features, annoyance began to fill Drako up as his tail started to twitched.

"It's my father..." Drako smirked inwardly, not only in glee of hearing the child's defeated tone, but in satisfaction that his theory was correct as well.

"What of him? Has he mistreated you?"

"That's just it!" Legs still crossed, Ue-chan straightened as he rested his forearms on each knee, palms held face up. "He treats me _too_ well! Of course he punishes me when I disobey him, but other then that, he _spoils_ me!"

"And... that's a bad thing?" Drako knew that by reliving his childhood, the boy's personality had changed from what it had once been. That was the point. Lord Simultaneous had granted him the chance to live a purer life, to become a good person. It was no surprise that the boy would be somewhat of an obedient son. This, however... this was an unexpected outcome by even Drako's standards. "I would think you would be pleased to live such a privileged life."

"Privileged?" Green eyes stared up at the dragon in disbelief. "Try sheltered! Father is always worried that something bad will happen to me. He won't let me do anything for myself. I'm not allowed to dress myself, I'm not allowed to serve myself - _I can't even use the chamber-pot without some blasted servant escorting me!_" Drako tried not to smirk in amusement, but failed miserably as the boy threw his arms in the air, hands making exaggerated circular motions. This in turn yearned him a glare and angry retort. "_It's not funny!_"

"Pardon my reaction, Little Daimyo. I was out of place." The dragon schooled his face back to a kindly, neutral expression.

"_Humph... _I'm lucky he allows me to train at all! And even then, I'm only allowed to be taught the defensive arts! How can I become the _'Ultimate Ninja'_ and fight in the Tournament if I don't know how to even _attack_ my opponent? So far the only offensive tactics I know are from watching the warriors in the tournaments, but now... now I can't even watch."

"You've been banned from watching the tournament?" Drako was indeed surprised at the news. He watched as the boy threw a few of the nearby yume-berries into the pond, causing the koi to flee the oncoming ripples.

"Not exactly..."

"_Ue-chan..._" Drako's voice lowered in a warning as the boy trailed off. He was growing tired of the boy's games and the Tengu prince knew it, since _'Dragon-san'_ never referred to him by his given name unless provoked into agitation.

"_Sigh..._ A Levron warrior made it to the semi-finals." An understanding nod was all that was needed. It was no secret that the Levron leader, Ammog, had held the child hostage in order to gain leverage over the Daimyo, and the warrior had been anything but gentle with him during his captivity. Even under the care of the most talented of healers, it took a good three months before the worst of the bruises had disappeared from his tan skin.

Since that fateful day, the Daimyo had increased palace security in hopes to keep his son safe, but it was useless in protecting the boy from himself. The red reptilian remembered all too well the countless nightmares that plagued the child's mind. Even after Ammog was eternally banished from the Battle Nexus, the tyrant continued to torment him. Combined with vague, yet horrifying flashbacks, the palace suffered from nights constantly filled with frightened screams and infantile wails emitting from the future daimyo's chambers as he would mutilate himself in his sleep. Clawing at his face and skin, as if to peel back offending hands, he had unconsciously done more bodily damage then the Levron ever did. Had it not been for the guidance of the turtle known as Leonardo, the boy would no doubt still be lost in his fear.

"Father's worried that Ammog sent the warrior to get revenge... or _something_ like that," Ue-chan explained. The child let out a heavy sigh as he watched the fish start up their graceful dance again, the black and white intermixing with the red. "He won't let me leave his side, and will throw a fit if I do without at least three guards to accompany me."

"I fail to see how that prevents you from watching the matches. Can you not just watch from your father's side, or have the guards stand watch over you from your seat?"

"You don't understand, Dragon-san. It's not that I can't watch the fights, anymore, as much as it's just not worth seeing anymore."

Ue-chan heaved in frustration as he noticed the confusion that had became etched into the reptilian's face. Gazing up at the sky, he watched as the warblers flitted between branches in play, their song echoing out throughout the silence. A splash caught his attention and he watched as the koi began to intermix.

"Before all of this started, Father use to allow me to go watch the fights from the crowd with my friends. It... was different. Whenever I'm in the royal box or surrounded by guards? People see me as the _Daimyo-chan, Tengu Prince and Future Ruler of the Battle Nexus_. I mean, it feels like I'm some sort of rare, exotic animal on display! All dressed up in my best _kamishimo_ and all. It's too formal and I hate it; always having to follow dumb rules and protocol. I have to act like a proper prince, and be what the people expect me to be. I can't be myself.

But when I'm in the crowd with only my friends? It's as if I'm not royalty anymore. The crowd is so use to seeing me with so much finery on, that they don't even recognize me when I'm wearing a simple _happi coat_. I'm only _Ue-Chan_ to them. Just a normal boy who's watching the fights with his friends. I can actually be myself and act like a kid! I can scream and cheer for fighters, and jump up and down like a lunatic. I can walk around the market and waste my money on ridiculous quantities of sugary and greasy foods! I can even play the game booths without the owners rigging the games for me! Not to mention all the pranks that Pao, Leela and I had planned."

Drako could not help but snort as the Ue-chan mumbled the last part, smirking as the boy smiled up sheepishly. Although the _Ultimate Ninja_ had regressed in age and maturity, it was no secret that he still possessed a hint of the same sadistic humor. Ue-chan's cunning mind alone was something that made many of the citizens anxious, as he found pleasure in adding a bit of excitement to their lives of the Battle Nexus, and was good at it. The prince worked hard on his pranks, aiming for no serious casualties and a good laugh, which was what spectators received more times then not. It was only when he combined his cunning with his two closest friends that the good people kept an eye out. Fortunately, the trio's mischief mostly took place during the _Battle Nexus Festival_, and consisted of harmless child's play. That, and a high speed chase on foot as the royal guards vainly attempt to get ahold of them every now and again. In the end, the three would be grounded for a week or two, but the market received a good show.

The smile disappeared as Ue-chan shook his head clear of his daydreaming and back to the topic at hand. His lips tightened into a fine line as his hairless brow furrowed.

"But now I'm only allowed to watch from the Royal Box, because he thinks someone will try and _'abduct'_ me. Leela's mother is one of the most skilled bodyguards in all the worlds and her father is the commander in chief of the Battle Nexus army! She knew how to throw a proper right hook before she could even _walk! _And Pao's a _shinobi unsui_ of Dimension Zukon! He has more power in his pinkie finger then any weapon that the guards may have on them! It's ridiculous! It's as if father thinks that they'll betray me or something... They would _never_ do something like that! They just wouldn't..."

"Are you so sure of that, Little Daimyo"

"_Of course! _They're my friends, Dragon-san. I trust them with all my being. _'All for one, and one for all...'_ That's our motto. Well, actually it's a Third Earth motto, but still! We'd never turn our backs on each other. _Never!_"

"All right, all right, young one! Calm yourself... I meant no disrespect." The dragon defensively held his hands up as the prince stood up straight. His small hands were clenched tightly as he spread his feet as though to attack. After a moment of silence, Ue-chan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forcing himself to be calmed. "Forgive me of my mild inquisition, my young lord. Once again, I was out of line."

"No, I'm sorry, Dragon-san..." Drako watched as his young host turned to face the _Sakura Tamashii_. Placing a hand flat against the glossy bark, red hair fell back from Ue-chan's face as he tilted his head back. Eyes still closed, the child felt himself relax as he allowed himself to be engulfed in the tree's ever present tranquility. Drako waited patiently in silence, and it was not long until the negative tension ebbed completely away. The prince tilted his head toward his reptilian companion with a calm smile. "I lost my temper again. I'm afraid that's something I still need to work on. It's just... I get so angry when people question the loyalty of my friends. I can't explain it, but it just does."

"You truly trust them, don't you?"

"I trust them just as much as my father trusts Splinter-Sensai."

"Ah... Speaking of the... _Sensai,_" Drako tried hard not to let the hatred he held for the rat evident in his voice as he carefully maneuvered the conversation, biting back his pride. "Is he taking part in the tournament? From what I have heard, I would think he would make a... _grand_ champion."

"Yes, he's here, but he hasn't fought in the tournament for years now for years. He says that he's had his glory, and that it was time for the newer generations to enjoy the adoration of their own." Ue-chan's smile brightened as he thought of the old sensai who had become somewhat of a grandfather to him, oblivious to the loathing that glowed in Drako's eyes. "So far the past few champions have actually been his sons. Michelangelo was champion for a time, but his older brother Leonardo took the title in the last tournament. I'm certain that he'll win again this year. He's most likely the best warrior in all the multi-verse! I hope that I'll be just like him when I grow up!"

_Finally!_ Drako crowed inwardly, trying with all his might not to smile in victory, responding . _Years of patience are about to pay off._

"You want to be petty and dishonest?"

Ue-chan looked as though he had just been slapped for no reason as he regarded the dragon in confusion.

"... Leonardo isn't like that."

"Oh! Oh dear," Drako feigned nervousness as he immediately turned away from the child. "I shouldn't have said that. Please... please just forget I said anything. Oh dear..."

"Dragon-san..." Worry was evident in the child's voice as he took a step toward his companion, hands held out as if unsure whether or not to put a comforting hand on the dragon. "What's wrong? This isn't like you."

"Nothing! Nothing my lord, just... oh please do ignore my behavior!" The dragon covered his face with the palm of his hand as he pretended to hold back tears of fear. He knew that if the young tengu had any weakness, it was his friends. The boy hated seeing those he cared for in pain and suffering, and would do anything for them. Much to Drako's good fortune, this also included him.

"I will not," Ue-chan stated firmly, reaching out for the scaly arm that was hidden underneath the grey robe. Helpless torment shined in the youth's green orbs as he pleaded to the dragon. "Please, Dragon-san, _please! _Tell me what's wrong. Why would you say such a thing about Leonardo?"

"Little Daimyo...?" Solid green eyes glowed as they made contact with the boy in, putting him in a trance of trust. "Do you... do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust-"

"_No!_ No. I mean... if I were to tell you something... something that you would not wish to hear... would you trust me enough to believe me?"

"Dragon-san..."

"I do not wish to lose your trust, my friend. I am merely concerned about your well-being. I fear that there are those that will take advantage of you, and I... _-choke-_ I... Oh! Forgive me! I have said too much as it is, my lord! I should have never questioned you!"

"Ah! Dragon-san, please!" Ue-chan gripped the reptilian's sleeve as he tried to calm his _'friend'_, who was in a mild state of panic. He had never known his companion to break down like that, and it scared him. "Of course I trust you, Dragon-san! You've always been there for me! You're my friend! My mentor! I know you would never lie to me! I trust you with all my heart, soul and mind! Please, Dragon-san, don't cry. If _you_ cry, then _I'll _cry! Please, my friend..."

"Pardon, my hysterics, young one," Drako pretended to wipe yet-to-be-shed tears from his still glowing eyes. "I know how much you look up to the turtle Leonardo, and I just hate the thought of you being hurt by him."

"I still do not understand," the boy questioned, rubbing his hand on the dragon's arm in a comforting manner. "Why would Leonardo do such a thing? Why do you think him to be petty and dishonest?"

"..."

"Dragon-san?"

"_Sigh..._" Drako surprised the boy as he lifted the child into his lap, something only done once before, back when he had become distraught over the Hamato turtles' disappearance. Ue-chan tensed in confusion for a moment, before relaxing into the dragon's grasp, unknowingly causing the beast to cackle inwardly. Testing the waters, Drako ran a sharp talon through the child's hair in a seemingly comforting manner. This seemed to relax Ue-chan, for he leaned closer to dragon. "You must understand that what I am about to tell you is for the best. You have a good soul, Ue-chan. You are always willing to try and see the good in people, instead of immediately doubting them. But there are those who will try and use that to their advantage. Those that will betray that trust."

"And you honestly think that Leonardo is one of those people?" The tengu child frowned. "I can't imagine him doing that. He's my friend. I mean, he has nothing to gain from betraying me, right? He even saved me. It was because of him that I was saved from that Levron. Ammog. Why would he want to betray me?"

"..."

Only silence answered him as his question wen unanswered. Tilting his head up, he noticed that the red dragon was regarding him with a sad look. A shiver of uncertainty went up his spine as his own green orbs made contact with the melancholy gleam in those solid green eyes.

"What?"

"_Sigh..._ I wish it were so, Ue-chan. I wish it were so, but... I fear that Leonardo merely befriended you out of guilt."

"What... what do you mean?"

"Leonardo has hurt you before, my friend. It is because of him that you cannot remember much of your past. Why you suffer from so much confusion."

"Why would Leonardo be responsible for that?"

"Because years ago, you were a different person. A very different person indeed. You were older, and more skilled in the art of fighting. You were, in fact, the _Ultimate Ninja_!"

"You're teasing. I'm only a child, and have a long way to go before I'll become the _Ultimate Ninja_. How could I be older in the past, and yet younger in the future?"

"That is why Leonardo is driven by guilt."

"Huh?"

"As I said, you were older, and more skilled. You challenged him to a match, and he accepted. It most certainly was a fight to be remembered, but in the end victory would have certainly been yours had the turtle not resorted to such underhanded tricks."

"But Leonardo believes in fighting honorably. He would _never_ use deceit in a fight...! Would he?"

"... When you challenged him in his home world, you had unknowingly put his family and friends in danger. Their lives were at risk, and he was determined to win. Both having his loved ones threatened and the heat of the battle clouded his mind. He was determined to win at any cost, even if it was not honorable. That was why he felt such anger towards you. He blamed you for his poor judgement, and felt weighed down by the guilt of breaking his code of honor...

A little less then a year later, he and his family came to compete in the Battle Nexus tournament. You had tried to make peace with him, hoping to earn forgiveness, but to no success. While his brothers and sensai were simply wary of you, Leonardo was filled with such rage. He was angered that your brashness put his family in danger, that you nearly beat him in battle, and that he had to resort to dishonorable tricks to defeat you. He wanted revenge. As the tournament continued, your father was nearly killed -"

"_Killed?_" the child screeched, sitting straight up. "How? Who? Why?"

"_Shh..._ be calm, Little One..." Drako wrapped an arm around the prince, holding him close. Running his talon through the boy's hair, he gently skimmed the smooth back of the nail down-across a cheek and up behind the small left ear. The child's fearful eyes began to flutter shut as he relaxed into the soothing caresses against his most sensitive area. "Obviously the assassins failed, as your father is safe and sound."

"But..." Ue-chan murmured, unable to finish as he began to purr against the warm sensation fondling the back of his ear.

"_Shh..._ All is well, little one. A dishonorable fiend had disagreed with your father's methods of ruling the Battle Nexus, and wished for him to be eliminated. Fear not, for the coward was found out and dealt with. Your father is safe, so there is nothing to worry about."

"Oh, alright. If you say so, Dragon-san..."

"Now, where was I? Ah, yes... During the chaos, your father was separated from his war staff, and Leonardo had gotten ahold of it. Under normal circumstances, he would have simply returned it to your father, but with the Daimyo in such a weakened state, he decided to keep it instead, and use it to his advantage."

"What advantage?"

"He planned to use the war staff to weaken you; make himself stronger. This did not go according to his plan, though, as the war staff focuses it's power from the wielder's heart. It sensed the dark vengeance in Leonardo, and instead, tore a rift between the worlds."

"_The big, dark place..._"

Ue-chan's frightened whisper brought a cruel smile to Drako's face as the Tengu prince stared into space, realization beginning to dawn on him. He almost roared in victory as he cast a glance at the sky, watching as the once clear lavender began to swirl into a muddled midnight purple. The air began to grow cold as the _Tamashii _tree sensed the inner-turmoil of the child's soul, memories of pain and fear welling up from within the deepest parts of his subconscious.

"Yes," Drako confirmed with false sadness, tightening his hold on the boy. While he wanted the boy to suffer, he also needed his trust. Drako needed Ue-chan to feel that _he _was the only one who could protect him. The only one that could keep him safe. "It was was only by some miracle that you were pulled out, but at a cost. Leonardo had no intention of making you a child again, or for you to suffer from such terrifying dreams. That is why he protects you... out of guilt because you can not remember his horrible deeds."

"_That's not true!_"

"I know it's hard to accept, little one..." Sensing that his host's attention was no longer on him, Drako began to focus his chi, channeling it into the _Sakura Tamashii_ that he was propped against. The tree seemed to glow a blood red as his black soul manipulated their surroundings, forming manipulated memories. "But you know I speak the truth. You remember, don't you."

It was not a question. Ue-chan whimpered as a flash of red blinded him, his manipulated memories taking form. The red gave on last flash of pure energy before it began to swirl into a black void of utter destruction to all it touched. Leonardo was standing in the middle of the arena, war staff in hand, while the rest of the Hamato family stood with the Daimyo and rabbit samurai to the side. The energy became to much for the turtle to handle as he struggled to keep ahold of the staff, only to be electrocuted by a volt of raw power, causing him to drop it. The staff went soaring across the platform and landed ungracefully opposite of them. Everyone ran for the rod and pounced at once, sending it flying further away. As it hit the ground, a chain reaction was set off. The air grew stale as the void pulsed with power, a vacuum of empty space pulling at the arena, consuming all it could get ahold of. Ue-chan covered his ears as Gyoji's startled cries echoed throughout his skull, refusing to watch as the spirit was claimed by the horrifying void. He could feel the vacuum clawing at him, the frigid air pulling him toward the frightening light.

"_No!_" He screamed as he recalled being swallowed by the ever present darkness. The coldness that had sunk it's frigid fangs into him, biting and clawing mercilessly. He could feel the suffocation that enveloped him, yet refusing to let him die. "Make it stop! Please, Dragon-san! _-sob-_ Make it stah-stop! I don't wah-want to remeh-member! _-sob-_ _I don't want to!_"

"_Shh... _Fear not, little one. I am here..." Drako soothed the child with comforting words as small arms wrapped themselves tightly against him. Using the smooth surface of his claw, he stroked the shivering child's back. He slowly retracted his energy from the _Tamashii_, ebbing the frightening memories away. Soon the rift between worlds was nothing more then a clear midnight sky, stars twinkling brightly in silent tranquility, only broken by the sobs of a frightened child and the comforting murmurs of his companion. "I'm sorry. I know that it hurts. The truth often does that, but I'm here, now. You have nothing to fear, so please, dry your tears. _Shh..._ It's alright, everything will be fine -"

"_No, it won't!_" Ue-chan cried harder as he clasped to the grey robe, burying his face deeper against the dragon's chest. "I trusted him! I thought he was my friend, but all this time he was just being nice out of guilt! He doesn't care! He doesn't! How could he _do_ that? _How?_ I never thought... I mean, he said... _Oh, Dragon-san!_"

"There, there, my little one. Just let it all out. I'm here and always will be."

A few minutes passed before the prince finally calmed down, his grip on the dragon's robe going lax as the smooth caressing of the talon against his back continued lull him to sleep. Sensing the sleep that was over-whelming the boy, Drako stood him up, carefully drying the boy's face with the joint of his finger. Even though Drako found the pitiful gaze on Ue-chan's face truly enticing, he offered a reassuring smile.

"It is getting late, Little Daimyo, and I can sense your exhaustion. It's to be expected from such an emotional ordeal, and I think it wise for you to head back to the palace now."

"I don't want to leave you, Dragon-san."

"Hah!" Drako let loose a good natured laugh as he cupped the child's face. "Do not fret, Little Daimyo. I will always be near. Or have you forgotten that I am bound to you?"

"Oh, right," he sniffed as he wiped his nose on his sleeve with an embarrassed smile. "I suppose I forgot, what with everything that's happened. You're really the only one I trust right now."

"Do not fret, my lord. I will always be there for you."

"I know." Smile brightening, the tengu child turned toward the _Tamashii_, his hand poised above the smooth bark. "And your right. I had better get back before someone notices I'm gone."

"My lord," Drako stepped forward as a thought struck him. "If I may offer a quick word of advice?"

"Of course. You don't even have to ask."

"My lord," Drako bowed his head respectfully. "I would advise against letting any know of your awareness to the situation. Should Leonardo learn that you remember his rash actions, he may do something... _unpleasant._"

"Oh?"

"Yes. As I said, it is his guilt that has led to him befriending you. The guilt that you no longer had any memories of your life, or that his brashness caused you to suffer great pain and torment. If he was to discover that you remembered what he did, he would most likely feel that you were mocking him, and might lash out in hurt anger. Also, if he was to learn of me, he may try to... _separate_ us." The child let out a frightened gasp at the thought of losing his friend. "He has many allies that are greatly skilled in arts of magic, and who could silence me from what he would deem: _feeding you lies._"

"That... that... _horrid monster_," Ue-chan exclaimed in fury. "Don't worry, Dragon-san. I won't tell. I'll _never_ let _him_ or _anyone_ harm you!"

"Thank you, my lord." Again, Drako bowed his head in what was deemed a thankful manner. "I will keep you no longer. May sweet dreams greet you tonight, Little Daimyo."

"And may the same be for you, my friend."

Placing his small hand onto the _Tamashii's_ bark, Ue-chan closed his eyes in concentration while focusing his chi. A sudden flash of sea green engulfed the entire realm, and when the child opened his eyes, he was no longer in the _Tamashii_ realm, but rather in the caverns that resided within the massive waterfalls surrounding the palace. Despite there being no openings for sunlight, the _Sakura Tamashii_ still grew of its own accord from a small peninsula of land that jutted out from the cave's wall. It emitted a soft sea green aura that provided just enough light to see in the cave.

Ue-chan rested his hand on the tree one last time, as though wishing it good night, before reaching for the cast iron lantern that waited by the foot of the tree. During his first few visits, he had to use matches and candles to keep his lantern lit, a process that proved bothersome, as candles had the tendency to extinguish themselves while halfway through the cavern. The scrapped knees and skinned elbows were easy to cover up, but the bloody noses and raw chins always resulted with severe questioning on his father's part. As time went on, however, the young tengu learned how to use the _Tamashii'_s essence to his advantage.

Poising his hand an inch from the bark, he concentrated on connecting with the tree's core. Given enough, he was able to draw some of the aura away from the tree, resulting in a small orb of pure energy that floated peacefully in his palm. Placing the orb inside the lantern, it allowed itself a moment to grow accustomed to the new surroundings. The aura light proved to be much more effective, as it was a part of him, and would brighten or dim at his will.

With the lantern in hand, Ue-chan cautiously made his way up the cavern wall. The wet rocks glowed a sea green from the lantern's reflection as it was set down for a better grasp.

_I need to make a rope ladder or something,_ Ue-chan mused with a grunt, hoisting himself up onto the narrow rock ledge. _Getting down here may be a cinch, but getting out is suicide!_

After a good half hour of climbing, the prince let loose a content smile as he spotted the tunnel that served as the slide downwards. The walls shimmered as he held the lantern up to glance down, and he was almost tempted to ride back down on the slippery moss that grew throughout the entire slope downward. Quickly shaking the thought away, he continued back to the palace.

_"Have you found him yet?"_

_"What do you think? I don't know why we're even bothering. You know how the prince is. If he doesn't want to be found, he isn't going to be found. There's nothing we can do about it."_

_"That may be, but we still have our orders. The Daimyo wants his son found, and until he is, we have to look."_

_"I know, I know! Argh! Well, he's not in the dungeon or west wing."_

_"We couldn't find him in the Arena or east wing, either. How about you two?"_

_"Our men are searching the market again, but I seriously doubt the prince is dumb enough be there at this time of night."_

_"Fine! You three go look in the south wing, and you two go search the north. You come with me. We'll check the kitchens."_

_"Yes, sir! "_

Ue-chan pressed himself firmly against the wooden column as the herd of guards discussed their search. It turned out that it was later into the night then he had originally believed, and his father had already noticed his absence. Sensing the approaching guards, he quickly took in his surroundings.

_Guess it's time to put my ninja training to good practice,_ he reasoned with a smirk, hopping up to grab onto the protruding cast iron that wrapped itself around the center of the column. Using the momentum of his hoist, he managed to climb the wood and leap to the rafters, just as a trio of guards walked past unaware. Making sure that the soldiers had left, the tengu child began to run. Weaving in and out of the wooden rafters, he could not help but smile as he leapt silently from beam to beam, completely undetected from those who were patrolling the halls. If there was one thing that made the intense ninjitsu training he endured daily worth while, it was being able to use it to sneak in and out of the palace walls. The adrenaline rush of hiding in the shadows and ducking behind pillars was enthralling for him. _Almost there..._

Landing in a cat-like position, he scanned the area from the beam above his chamber door. Seeing nothing, he stealthily leapt to the ground, bracing his small body for any possible retreat, should someone come around the corner. After a moment of silence, he deemed the coast clear and slowly this back. Reaching for the _fusuma_, he planned to slid inside without so much as a squeaky hinge.

"And just where have you been?"

Ue-chan froze as the familiar voice filled his being with fear. Pushing his terror aside, he turned hesitantly around to face the current champion, who was accompanied by his samurai friend.

"Leonardo! Usagi-San! Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, as has the entire palace guard!"

"Yes. We have all been most worried about you. Where have you been?"

"Been?" The child blinked innocently up at the older warriors. "Oh! Well, um, you see... I... _got hungry!_ And-"

"Don't play dumb with us," Leo frowned disapprovingly. "Your father is worried sick! He has the entire place guard out looking for you, and here you are playing ninja!"

"I wasn't playing! I was... was.. _practicing!_ Yeah! Practicing!"

"Daimyo-chan," Usagi warned as Leonardo reached for what appeared to be a small turtle shell from his belt. Pushing a button, he began to speak into it.

"Master Splinter? This is Leonardo. Usagi and I found the Daimyo's son. Yes, he's just outside his room with us. Yes. Yes, Sensai, we will. Good night."

"Well," Leonardo flipped the device closed as he reached for the door. Sliding it open, he motioned for the prince to go inside. "Your father is calling off the guard and will deal with you in the morning. Until then, he wants both Usagi and I to stay here and make sure that you stay put here in your room."

"What?" Ue-chan cried. "That's ridiculous!"

"Maybe, but so was you sneaking out with a Levron warrior loose in the city! I mean, _Spirits!_ Just what were you thinking, _Daimyo-chan?_"

"Leonardo-san," Usagi spoke, placing a hand on the turtle's shoulder as the child took a startled step back. Unlike with the samurai, who always called the Daimyo's son by his proper title, Leonardo would use the same name treatment that he did with his brothers, only using their full names when angered or frustrated. Never before had the turtle called the child by his royal title without it being for proper protocol. "The Daimyo-chan is safe. That is what matters. I do not think that scaring him will help any."

"Scaring him? Scaring _him?_" The blue clad turtle stared at his friend in angered disbelief. "What about his father? He comes in to wish his son a good night, only to find that he's gone! No note, nothing! Just an empty bed! For all he knew, Ammog's warrior had managed to kidnap him! Don't you think that he was scared?"

"Leonardo-san..."

"And what about the guards? I mean, after all, they were suppose to watch him at all times! Don't you think they were scared that they had failed?"

"_Leonardo-san..._"

"And what about -"

"_Leonardo-san! Stop!_" Usagi cut Leo off with a raised voice as he grasp the turtle's shoulders and spun him around to face the corner of the room. "Can you not see that _he_ is just as scared?"

Leonardo felt his stomach drop at the sight of the usually brave child, who had backed away in fright of the ninja's verbal onslaught. Huddled in the corner, his small hands covered his pointed ears as he tried to block out the raised voices. Tears were spilling from clenched eyes.

"Daimyo-chan..." Leo started, taking a step forward, only to stop as the child let loose a sob.

"Please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare anyone! _Honest!_ I just had to get away from the guards and be alone for a while. I'm so sorry, just don't be mad at me! Please!" A mixture of shock and fear filled the ninja as he watched the child flinch at the sound of his voice. Usagi came up and gave the child a once-over, asking if he was hurt. "I'm fine. Really! Just please don't be mad! I didn't mean to cause any trouble!"

"Daimyo-chan, _ochitsuite!_" The rabbit samurai wrapped his arms around the frightened child, attempting to calm him. He was slightly startled when the prince responded by hugging him back, holding onto the warrior like a lifeline. "Daimyo-chan, please. Something is obviously wrong, and we cannot help you unless you tell us what happened."

"Nuh-nothing happened!"

"Ue-chan..." The boy gasped in surprise as Leonardo knelt down in front of him, gently calling him by his name. As he tried to hide his face in the rabbit's _happi_, it became clear to the turtle that he truly had terrified the child. "Ue-chan, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that. I'm not mad at you. I was just really scared."

"Y-you were?" A pair of green orbs hesitantly peeked out at him from behind the blue fabric.

"Yeah," Leo nodded, a soft smile on his face. "I was."

"Why?"

"Why? Why what?"

"Why were you scared? You don't have anything to lose if something happens to me, so why would you be scared?"

"Because you're my friend, Ue-chan." Leo was dumb struck. He did not understand how the child could even ask such a thing. "Friends look out for each other and make sure that nothing bad happens. I could never forgive myself if I let something happened to you."

"Oh... I see."

"Daimyo-chan...? _Daijoubu desu ka? _" Usagi asked again, cautious not to push the child, as he could finally feel the small form begin to relax in his arms. "I promise, you will not get in trouble and no one will be angry. We merely wish to make sure that you are truly safe."

"_Hai_, Usagi-san, I'm fine, just... really... _really_ tired." Ue-chan's words could never had been more true as he felt the exhaustion from his earlier escapade returning. He knew that the older warriors were worried about his behavior, but at that moment he simply no longer cared. Giving in to the fatigue, he allowed himself to rest against the samurai, an extremely uncharacteristic act on his part. He could sense the worried looks of the others, and tilted his head up. He could barely make out the two fighters through the sleep that clouded his vision, but managed a sheepish smile, if not a tired one at that. "I'm sorry for worrying you two. Being around the guards all the time was just so suffocating that I had to get away. So I snuck out of the palace to a place where I knew I'd be safe from harm, but... I accidently fell asleep."

"Was that why you were out so late?" Leonardo guessed, slowly reaching out to rub the boy's shoulder. He let out a sigh of relief as the boy did not flinch away, but merely nodded his head. "Because you fell asleep?"

"By the time I woke up, it was already very late, so I hurried back to the palace as fast as I could."

"Did anything happen while you were returning?" Usagi asked. "You seemed most distraught a second ago. Perhaps something frightened you?"

"I..." The tengu child looked at Leonardo nervously for a second, before closing his eyes and shaking his head. "While I was asleep... I had a nightmare."

With those four words, nothing else needed to be said. Both knew that when the prince had a nightmare, it was almost always a very frightening one indeed. _'Night terrors'_ were what Donatello called them. Although Leo had plenty of experience with night terrors, all thanks to his youngest brother, Mikey, who had suffered from them as well when younger, nothing could have prepared him for such a severe case like Ue-chan's. He could still remember the blood-curdling screams that emitted from the child's lungs all those years ago, back when the Ultimate Daimyo had sought out his and his family's help, and he could not help but shudder as he recalled the wild frenzies that use to wrack the small frame. With Mikey, he merely had to try and keep him calm, but with the Daimyo's son, he had to actually hold the child still to prevent the youth from mutilating himself. The blue clad turtle quickly called to mind all that he had learned on the topic, so to decide on how best to handle the situation.

Giving a reassuring squeeze, Leonardo stood up to fetch a blanket from the prince's futon. Getting on his knees, he spread the blanket out onto his lap, holding it open and motioned for the samurai to pass him the drowsy child. Doing as instructed, Usagi watched in silent awe as his close friend wrapped the child snugly in the blanket's warmth, murmuring words of comfort. Standing up, Leo held the child close to his chest as he carried him over to the turquoise futon.

"I'm sah-sah-rry for worrying you, Leonardo," Ue-chan yawned as he was placed onto the quilted mattress. "Please don't be mad."

"Ue-chan," Leonardo frowned as he tucked the child in. "I promise you, I'm not mad, so there's no reason to think otherwise. Alright?"

"Pinkie-swear?" Both Leonardo and Usagi chuckled as the Tengu prince managed to free his arm, holding up his little finger. It was one of the many things that he had picked up while visiting Earth, most likely from Angel, and would often use it as if it were an actual binding contract.

"Pinkie-swear," Leo hooked his _'pinkie'_ around the small digit, shaking it in confirmation. "Now you need to go to sleep, okay?"

"Are you going to be here all night?" Misunderstanding the nervousness in the child's voice, the turtle smiled with a nod, running his hand through the red locks, just as Drako had. "What about Usagi-san?"

"Don't worry. Both Usagi and I will be here in case anything happens."

"Cross your heart?"

"Heh... Cross our hearts."

"Hope to die? Stick a beetle in your eye?"

"Yes! Yes, Daimyo-chan" Usagi reassured as both warriors burst out laughing at the child's mistake. The samurai went to collect some spare blankets from the closet, chuckling over his shoulder. "Do not worry. Should your dreams try to scare you, we will be here to frighten _them_ away."

"Hmm... alright. If you... say so," Ue-chan hummed, his eyes suddenly growing heavy. "As long as Leo... Leonardo's not... mad."

"Daimyo-chan," Usagi asked as he handed Leonardo a blanket. "Why are you so worried about Leonardo-san being mad?"

"Because... he was really mad... in my dream..."

"Oh? How so?"

"He... I don't... wanna remember..."

"It's alright," Leonardo said, shooting Usagi a glance. "It was just a dream, so you don't have to. Just try to dream about good things, okay?"

"Oh... kay..."

"_Ii yume o mite ne_, Daimyo-chan." Usagi shrugged as he leaned against the wall, satisfied for the time being.

"Yeah," Leonardo added. "Sweet dreams..."

Both watched as the child fell into a deep sleep with a peaceful expression.

"Get some rest, Leonardo-san," Usagi broke the silence, placing a hand on his sword as he kneeled. "I will take the first watch."

"Right... Um? Is everything alright, Usagi?" Leonardo cast his friend a look of confusion. "You seemed... really nervous about something."

"..."

"Right... Well, I guess I'll just -"

"Something is not right."

"Is it Trulph?" The turtle got on a knee as he took in the room, searching for any possible intruder.

"No. In all honestly, I do not believe that Ammog sent Trulph in the first place. It is most likely that the Daimyo may just be a bit paranoid, is all. No... It's the Daimyo-chan. Something about his earlier behavior just does not set right with me."

"How so?"

"I am not sure. All I know is that he has suffered from these... _'night terrors'_ ... many times in the past, and never once had he doubted your intentions towards him. Now, however, his seems terrified of you. My instincts are telling me that there is more at work here then just a mere bad dream."

"Perhaps..." Leo seemed doubtful. "But night terrors are a really tough thing to go through. There were times when Mikey would wake up from one and be completely terrified of us. I mean, _all_ of us. Even Master Splinter wasn't able to go near him with him screaming. If Ue-chan really did have a night terror about me, then I wouldn't blame him for being scared."

"I suppose you may be right. Still..."

"Let it go Usagi. It was just a night terror."

"Are you so sure of that, my brother?"

Leo watched the child sleep in undisturbed silence. The small boy's flawless olive skin practically glowed from the moonlight that shone through the shoji screen, creating a sense of pure innocence. His small, fragile looking frame rose and fell softly against the breathes of air that would send growing strands of red hair drifting into the air. So at ease.

And yet, there was something about him. Something about the way he curled into himself, as though trying to fend off any possible attacks that might come at him while asleep. Almost as though... the boy were holding something to his chest, in an attempt to shield it from the outside world.

"Of course," Leo shook the notion out of his head, smiling uncertainly at his friend. "It's just a nightmare, that's all. A dream."

"Very well, Leonardo-san. If you say so."

The rabbit samurai resumed his post as the ninja laid down on his side, pulling the blanket up. Taking in the child one last time, he reached out to grasp the tiny hand, Outside, the crickets melody sang in the night air, lulling him to sleep.

"It's just a bad dream..."


End file.
